Disappear
by Koizumi Miharu-chan
Summary: Yang terlihat hanyalah siluet tubuh mereka yang bermandikan cahaya bulan. Tidak lama kemudian, Kise menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Satsuki, saling memandang satu sama lain. Kise mengangkat tangan Satsuki dan mengecupnya pelan. Lalu mendekatkan tubuh mereka sampai tidak ada jarak yang tersisa. Aku mengerti. 'Apa aku terlambat, Satsuki'


Pertengahan bulan Juni ini sama dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Suhu yang mulai meningkat, sayuran hijau yang tumbuh sehat, dan nyanyian ribut _semi_. Disetiap mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah jalanan yang tertutup debu. Bau sembab tanah yang diguyur hujan. Tak lupa dengan berhektar-hektar lahan luas yang kini telah tertanami bangunan mewah nan megah. Wajah kota Kyoto yang telah beberapa tahun ini aku kenal. Kota yang menjadi salah satu basis perekonomian di Jepang.

'Ramalan selalu benar', itu yang sering dikatakan seseorang kepadaku. Apapun omong kosong yang dibicarakan tentang ramalan. Apapun itu, keberuntungan bagiku atau sebaliknya, aku tak mempercayainya. Aku yang tak lain adalah mantan kapten tim basket Teikou, lelaki dengan iris heterokrom yang menghiasi kedua mataku. Ya, setidaknya seperti itu orang-orang menyebutku. Tapi, bagaimanapun aku menyanggah, seberapapun aku mengelak, kali ini dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadaku. Dan semua ini membuatku harus bungkam menahan desir kemarahan yang memaksa keluar dari mulutku.

Bukan ramalan yang aku benci, bukan. Yang menggangguku adalah kenyataan turunnya hujan dihari ini. Aku benci hujan. Setiap tetesan cairan yang turun tanpa dapat dihentikan, suara gemercik air yang saling bertabrakkan, rasa dingin yang masuk melalui celah-celah pakaian, serta genangan yang diciptakan setelahnya. Aku muak melihat semua itu. Sayangnya aku harus menyaksikan hal itu berulang kali setiap musim panas datang.

Butiran titik bening itu jatuh, terus jatuh membasahi setiap jengkal kulit pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang, tak jauh berbeda dengan surai merahku. Membuatku mengingat puing-puing kenangan yang mulai terlupakan. Kejadian ini pernah menimpaku 2 tahun yang lalu. Disaat diriku dan Satsuki berjalan beriringan menusuri jalanan sempit kota Tokyo. Mencari celah dari semua permasalahan yang menimpanya saat itu. Dan berakhir dengan salam perpisahan yang terasa panas ketika terucap di bibir. Berpisah diantara rintik-rintik hujan yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan kami. Namun kali ini agak berbeda, mungkin karena Satsuki tak lagi disisiku. Ya, sepertinya memang begitu. Sesaat nostalgia masa lalu datang dan tersusun bagai puzzle yang tak berujung.

Jalan di Kyoto itu panjang, luas, dan sangat mudah menemukan pejalan kaki yang simpang-siur melewatinya. Tapi, adakah orang bodoh yang menyempatkan diri keluar tengah malam dengan alasan mencari udara segar? Bodoh, memang. Jangankan berjalan-jalan, keluar rumah saja bisa membuat orang mati beku. Tapi kupikir, dengan melihat senyum Satsuki, sudah cukup untuk mencairkan es dihatiku.

Dzzz…zzzzttt…

1 pesan baru, dari Satsuki…

_From : Momoi Satsuki_

_To : Akashi Seijuurou_

"_Konbanwa, Sei_… \(^o^)/

_Sei, aku dan Kise-kun telah sampai di stasiun, kau sekarang di mana?"_

_From : Akashi Seijuro_

_To : Momoi Satsuki_

_"Konbanwa, Satsuki. Aku akan segera menjemputmu."_

Tidak kusangka secepat itu mereka sampai di Kyoto, mengingat jarak Tokyo dan Kyoto yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Satsuki menelponku. Bukan percakapan yang panjang, hanya bertanya kabar dan mengatakan jika ia ingin mengunjungiku di Kyoto. Menurutku, itu ide yang cukup bagus. Selain bisa bertemu dengan sahabat kecilku itu, kami juga bisa melihat festival musim panas yang diadakan setahun sekali di sini. Lalu? Mengapa rasanya ada yang mencekat nafasku? Jangan katakan aku cemburu dengan kedekatan Satsuki dan Kise. Tidak, itu tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Aku dan Satsuki dibesarkan bersama di sebuah desa kecil pinggir kota Tokyo. Kami telah saling mengenal sejak aku dapat mengingatnya. Kata Satsuki, kami telah ditakdirkan sebagai sahabat sejak lahir. Semua berawal sejak ibuku meninggal diakhir musim gugur. Saat itu, tepat ketika guguran daun momiji menghiasi sekitar pemakaman, aku bertemu dengannya. Gadis kecil bersurai pink yang sangat manis, mantel berwarna caramel menutupi kulit putih pucatnya . Sejak saat itu, aku dan Satsuki bagai benang dan jarum yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Jika ada kata yang menggambarkan sesuatu yang lebih dekat dari SAHABAT, kata itulah kami.

Dari kecil, aku telah dirancang untuk melindungi Satsuki. Sifatnya yang ceroboh, dan cengeng membuatku harus ektra dalam menjaganya. Hari-hari kami lalui bersama, ditemani semilir angin laut dan deburan ombak yang menggelitik ujung kakiku. Hamparan pasir putih pantai menjadi saksi bisu pertemanan kami. Bahkan kami memiliki tempat rahasia. Rahasia karena tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menginjakkan kaki di sana kecuali kami. Sepetak tanah yang menghubungkan jendela kamarku dan kamarnya. Kami membuat sebuah tenda kecil-kecilan di sana. Bukan tempat yang mewah, hanya beralaskan tikar dan berisi beberapa buku dan makanan. Di sana aku dan Satsuki sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, untuk sekedar melarikan diri dari jenuhnya kehidupan nyata. Dan jangan lupakan, tentang kebiasaan makan diam-diam yang kerap ia lakukan di sana. Kalau ditanya kenapa, 'Aku sedang diet', jawabnya asal.

Kami melakukan segala hal yang kami sukai bersama. Mulai dari telat pergi ke sekolah karena harus membantu ibu Satsuki, membeli sayur dan pelengkap masakan lainnya pagi-pagi buta. Satsuki yang dengan entengnya menyerahkan semua tugas sekolah kepadaku, dan bodohnya, aku mau mengerjakannya. Atau Satsuki yang tertidur berjam-jam di kamarku, agar terlepas dari kewajibannya menjaga restaurant. Dan berakhir dengan ayah Satsuki yang marah-marah ketika menjemput anak gadisnya itu.

Kami berbagi segalanya. Segala yang kami punya. Kecuali satu…

-Cinta

.

Aku menyukai Satsuki. Sejak kapan? Entahlah, Sejak kali pertama dia menggenggam jemariku, mungkin. Dia yang dengan dewasanya mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipiku. Dia yang berkata, 'ibumu akan selalu bersamamu, karena dia selalu ada di hatimu'. Dan dia yang menghiasi hari-hariku dengan senyumnya yang lucu.

Sekali lagi, aku menyukainya. Sayangnya, perasaanku ini hanya dapat berhenti di bibir saja, tercekat sesuatu yang menahan ungkapan itu, tanpa sempat kukatakan padanya. Sampai saat aku harus terdampar untuk melanjutkan _study_ ku di Kyoto. Sampai sekarang. Aku tak pernah mengatakannya.

Aku masih ingat jelas, saat aku mengatakan akan pergi ke Kyoto, meninggalkan kota kelahiranku. Satsuki marah dan berhenti bicara padaku selama seminggu. Dan sepertinya, kepergiankulah yang membuat dia dekat dengan Kise.

.

.

Kuhentikan langkahku, kini aku telah sampai di stasiun tempat Satsuki menungguku. Mataku berhenti pada satu titik.

"Sei-chan…"

Di sana, berdiri gadis bersurai soft pink yang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahku. Mantel tebal melilit tubuhnya yang ramping. Di sampingnya, ada laki-laki pirang mengenakan setelan rapi serba coklat, Kise Ryouta. Kise tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk memberi salam kepadaku. Sepertinya mereka telah sampai beberapa menit yang lalu, terlihat dari pengunjung yang berangsur-angsur mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

Melihatku mendekat, Satsuki langsung berlari dan berhambur memelukku. Sementara Kise hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Satsuki kepadaku.

"Aku merindukanmu Sei, kenapa kau tak pernah mengabariku? Kau jahat sekali".

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya manja, ciri khas dari seorang Momoi Satsuki. Sesaat aku berpikir ingin merengkuhnya kedalam pelukanku. Tapi setelah memikirkannya, ku putuskan untuk mengurungkan niatku. Aku hanya mengacak rambutnya asal. Kurasakan setiap helai lembut itu menggelitik ujung jariku.

"Apa kabar, Akashi-kun?"

Kise tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya di depanku. Dengan canggung, aku membalas uluran tangannya itu.

"Baik"

Senyuman Kise menguar menyambut tanganku yang dingin seperti es. Sepertinya ia tahu jika aku sedikit menggigil diperjalanan tadi.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Akashi-kun. Satsuki yang manja ini bersikeras untuk pergi mengunjungimu"

Ramah, itu kesan pertamaku saat melihat Kise.

"Ki-chan!"

Sementara Satsuki sibuk merengek dan merajuk kepada Kise, aku menemukan sesuatu yang tidak berubah darinya. Masih sama, senyum manis itu tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Senyum yang aku rindukan.

Kulihat jam tangan yang kupakai menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan mengobrolnya di rumah saja."

Aku mengelus helaian lembut itu sejenak. Wangi papermint berbaur di tengah udara malam yang menusuk.

"Ah, benar. Lagipula setelah perjalanan tadi, sepertinya Kise-kun juga lelah."

Satsuki melihat Kise sejenak, meminta persetujuan. Laki-laki pirang itu hanya mengangguk.

"Besok kita akan datang ke festival musim panas, aku harap kalian suka."

"Arigatou, Akashi-kun."

…Kuharap kau menyukainya…


End file.
